A Happy Birthday to Nobody?
by ForgottenInspiration
Summary: I dedicate this FanFic to the two special Nobodies, Roxas and Namine. They deserve this so I'll put in every effort in writting this. There will many suprises and lots of new memories to be created between the Nobodies and Somebodies. Enjoy the epilogue.
1. The Epliogue

**Author's notes: **I'm glad I get to start writting this FanFiction of Roxas and Namine from Kingdom Hearts. They are my favourite characters from the game. I've seen so many cutscenes and videos about them in YouTube and got to the part when the first made into exsistance in the game itself. The first thing you must be trying to figure out how these Nobodies are simlar to their Sombodies. But then it occured to me, how and when the two; Roxas and Namine were created, I had a crazy idea. Could they be twins? Haha Most probably I'm a bit outta my mind. But it's true they we born at the same time but from different hearts so let's forget about them being twins. Still, they both share a strong connection such as Sora and Kairi do. Enjoy the Epilogue for now. I'll post the real chapters of this FanFic if I make more progress.

* * *

  
Within the realm that connects light and darkness, each being is created. Either they were perfect or not. But for us who were created with only memories but no hearts, isn't it sad enough? We weren't even supposed to exist. So why do we have to live this short pitiful life? In order for us exist, somebody with strong heart; either good or evil, looses their heart. Leaving only the soul and body behind, we were born into special forms called Nobodies. But we aren't beings at all and shall fade back into darkness. Not accepted by anyone. Still, we remember how it feels to be a somebody. So I will step forward to realize this wish. Just for once, I want to know how it feels having a heart inside.

* * * * * *

_The boy named Sora climbed the long stairs in the Hollow Bastion's Castle to save his good friend Kairi from being completely lost. As he reaches the top, she was already laid breathless on the cold floor with no signs waking up. In front of him was the big keyhole to the darkness of that world which could only be opened by the seven princesses of hearts that had yet to be completed._

"_Kairi!" he runs towards her and picked her up. "Kairi! Open your eyes."_

"_It's no use. That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up." Riku, who has immerge himself into darkness said in such unfamiliar voice. His appearances also looked very unusual. There he sat on top of the huge keyhole of darkness._

_Intrigued by Riku's statement, Sora replaces Kairi on the floor gently and stood up looking to him. "What? You… You're not Riku."_

"_The keyhole can not be completed, so long as the last princess of heart still sleeps," he said jumping down slowly towards the ground._

"_The princess…?" Sora looked at Kairi who'd Riku referred to. "Kairi's a princess?"_

"_Yes, and without her power, the keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened." He continued as he stands firmly on the ground. He explained that the place where the last princess's heart was hidden someplace so surprisingly not too far and not too near. It was with Sora all along without knowing._

"_Kairi… Kairi's inside me?"_

_* * * * * *_

_As the Darkness inside of Riku who called himself Ansem was defeated, it was soon to lock the keyhole but it was no use. If only they could complete it but it would mean to set Kairi's heart free._

"_A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts… I wonder."_

_Soon it was final that to return Kairi's heart, Sora has to unlock his own heart to free it from his body. With that, he took the Keyblade and pierces his heart unlocking his heart along with the other six princesses' hearts which remained in the Keyblade. Sora was shattered as Kairi was finally awake from her slumber. It was a sad moment. A sad memory but for those connected to Sora; the Keyblade's chosen one, there was still hope._

* * * * * *

"I was the one created from Sora's heart after it left his body. But I still lack something important; Memories. It's not fair. So many things I wanted to ask. So many things I wanted to know but who was I to find such a person to seek for? I wasn't very lucky. Either way, I still lived. It was too difficult to know who I was. All I wanted is just to be Me." –Roxas

"Being created from pure heart of a Princess, it's surprising I have no idea who I was. I have unusual powers to alter Sora's memories and those connected to him. I'm still a young girl, too naïve. I'm confused to make my own decisions and make the right choices. What makes me so special? If I could only break the chains of pure memories." –Namine

"Was it okay if we disappeared?"

"How long have we troubled Sora?" asked Namine.

"I don't know. I can't remember," answered Roxas sadly. "All I remembered is going to see him. Did something happen?"

Namine silently kept it a secret for Roxas to seek the answer himself. "I guess I'm not good enough."

"I guess… My memories have been altered a few times. Am I right?" Roxas pictured himself. "Being someone without memories, how could I loose them in the first place?"

"That's who we are. We aren't perfect. We're just Nobodies." Namine sounded sadder.

"Namine?" Roxas wondered hearing Namine's worried voice.

* * * * * * *

_In the vast white castle which was called Castle Oblivion, Sora and his companions, Donald and Goofy walked up towards the highest floor where Namine had led them. There she showed them and explained everything that she must do. It was a long day from the beginning Sora and his friends entered the castle dealing with problems concerning to forget and remember. Having important memories replaced with fake memories. Sora hasn't blame Namine for anything yet she was determined to help them._

"_Can you fix our memories?" asked Donald Duck to Namine._

"_Just because you can't remember something, it doesn't mean it's gone," said Namine._

"_What do you mean?" asked Goofy puzzled._

"_Remembering one thing leads to remembering another and then another…"she makes sure that they understand. "Do you get what I'm saying? Your memories are connected. Like links in a chain. Those same chains are what anchor us all together." Namine calmly explains bit by bit hoping it all made sense to them. "I don't destroy memories. I just take them apart the links and rearrange them. You still have all of your memories."_

_That was relief for all of them._

_Then Jiminy intruded. "So, you can put them back together?"_

"_Yes, but first I have to undo the links I made. Then I have to gather up the memories scattered in your hearts and reconnect them." But then she felt a little doubt. "It will take time but I think it will work." Yet she made her determined to repay their debt to her. "No, I will make it work. It's my turn to help you out."_

"_I understand. We shall leave it up to Namine," said Sora willingly._

_Jiminy noticed something between her words. "Oh! Wait a second." Everyone's attention was rooted to him. "You said you'd have to undo the links. But that means –"_

"_Yes, you won't be able to recall what happened in this castle." Finally she confessed._

"_Not even you, Namine?" asked Sora. He was surprised what that was clear._

"_I'm sorry. It's the only way." Namine turned around hiding her sad face. She asked them again. She gave Sora a choice. "But Sora, you have a choice to choose. You can loose you memories in this castle and claim your old memories or keep your memories here and give up the memories you've lost."_

"_I have to choose?" Sora gave a thought about it but made his choice quickly than they expected. "I want my old memories."_

_Namine was stunned to hear him just a while but turned with a smile. "Okay, I understand. Who want false memories, right? Especially when you have real memories. Anyone would say the same."_

_Namine lead them to an outer space where they will be set to sleep in huge glass like containers. They were having problems on figuring how to thank Namine after the process of redoing their memories. But it was all worked out and they went to their own pods._

"_It may have started with a lie, but I am really glad to have met you, Sora," said Namine._

"_Yea, me too." Replied Sora heading to his pod. He explained to Namine how happy he was when found her and remembering her. "The way I felt was no lie."_

_Namine says her goodbye but Sora said that this wasn't their goodbye that he will find her after he wakes up from his slumber. With hope, they will become real friends. "Promise me, Namine."_

"_You'll only forget."_

"_I won't. Even if you take out the links of the memories of my heart the will still remain there. This memory will always be somewhere inside of me. I just know it."_

"_I guess you're right. Let's promise then."_

"_All right, it's a promise."_

_Sora and Namine made a promise by shaking each other's fingers. It was a promise that even if Sora will forget, they will meet again to fulfill their promise for sure._

How long did it take for them to regain those precious memories? Only time would show if somebody would act fast. But in the meantime during all the chaos repairing those chains of memories there was still missing something or someone important. It was important to complete Sora by all means to remain alive. Seeking in a wide range of the universe, only one boy who wasn't an ordinary being still trapped in confusion that held the 'Key'. Since his memories were connected to Sora's too.

After one long year of preparations to repair Sora's memories, a boy named Roxas remains in a world called Twilight Town. Little did he know that the world he lives in was only a virtual town. Living towards the end of his summer vacation with his three best friends, Hayner, Pence and Olette; they were having Sea-Salt ice-cream to celebrate Roxas's victory in the struggle tournament on the Central station's clock tower. But as Roxas stood up, he lost his balance and suddenly he fell off the clock tower.

_Kairi, one year older after returning to Destiny Islands was walking home from school. The evening was fine with a calm breeze in the wind. She was paused from walking when she heard her friend Selphie called her name._

"_Kairi! Wait up!" As she caught up with Kairi they walked together and have a small talk concerning some of their friends. "Hey, do you feel like going out to the island? Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ballgame and they won't go with me."_

_Kairi had to decline. "Not today, sorry."_

"_Aw, why not?"_

_Kairi explained that there was someone she had forgotten. A person who used to play with Riku and herself on the island. Selphie thought she was making him up but Kairi was certain. She couldn't help on going to the island until she could remember everything about him as if he was someone important. She felt awful forgetting him._

"_Namine?" Kairi heard a voice saying that name in her mind and passed out._

"_Namine, what's happening to me?" asked Roxas unconscious that he was still falling slowly from the clock tower._

"_Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Kairi," answered Kairi from nowhere._

"_Kairi… I know you." Roxas remembers the name from his dreams he's often seeing in his dream. "You're that girl he likes."_

"_Who?" asked Kairi. But Roxas could say who he was. Kairi insisted. "Please, a name!"_

"_I'm Roxas."_

"_Okay, Roxas, but can you tell me 'his' name?"_

_Suddenly another voice intruded their conversation. "You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot Kairi!" It sounded like a boy._

"_Huh?"_

"_Okay, I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with an 'S'!"_

_Kairi finally woke up and was helped by Selphie off the ground. Kairi thought deeply about what happened and was certain what she felt was real. She made her way to the sea shore for some reason. It was an important matter for her._

"_Kairi…?"_

_Kairi stood just by the sea which was drifting by Selphie and her shoes and bent down with her bag by her side. She took out a glass bottle containing a piece of rolled up paper inside. She slowly puts the bottle into the sea and watches it floats away._

"_What's that?" asked Selphie._

"_A letter... I wrote it yesterday, to the boy I can't remember. I said no matter where he is… I'll find him. One day," explained Kairi sadly. "And when I stopped writing, I remember we made a promise, something important. This letter where it starts, I know it."_

_Selphie turned to Kairi amazed. "Wow… I hope he gets it."_

"_He will," replied Kairi shortly. "Starts with an 'S'," she said to herself. Within a blink of an eye, a memory came flashing into her mind. "Right, Sora?"_

So, the memories are slowly returning to Sora and those connected to him. Including to Roxas unwillingly, he was even more clueless when he was ordered to reunite with Sora and the others in the old Mansion deep in the forest of Twilight Town. Since weird stuff has been happening to him lately, it was convincing that everything wasn't real. It was there, Roxas met Namine yet again for many times already. In white room that Roxas entered in the mansion, he passes by many pictures on the walls. Mostly drawn of Sora and the places he has been. Until he stumbles upon a picture of him in a black cloak; running away from a dark place. Maybe some place of some other world. His memories were bothering him; he finally remembers joining a group called Organization XIII.

_He regains consciousness and turned around to see Namine across the long table in front of them. He had a lot of things to ask her. "Organization XIII… they're a bad group."_

"_Bad or good, I don't know. They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they desperately searching for something."_

"_What?"_

"_Kingdom Hearts."_

_Roxas chuckled but his reaction made Namine confused. Roxas asked what would happen to him now since there's nothing left for him. Not a trace of memory could be replaced and no where else to go. Before Namine could answer him, she disappeared. She was just a virtual character in that place. Suddenly a tall mysterious person wearing red; intruded met up with Roxas there. He said something about Roxas having no right to know further because he is a Nobody._

"_But what IS a Nobody?" asked Roxas furiously._

_A sudden black hole appeared with Namine steeping out of it. "Roxas, Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole!"_

"_I'll… disappear?"_

_The mysterious man took Namine held tightly onto Namine blocking her speech any further and taking her away. She could only say a few more times. "No, you WON'T disappear!"_

"_Wait!" called Roxas trying to get near. But he was stopped by somebody in a black cloak who is obviously working for the other man._

"_Roxas! We will meet again. And we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. I promise."_

_With that last word from Namine she disappeared with everybody else leaving Roxas behind._

"_Let her go! Namine!"_

_* * * * * *_

_Sora and the others including King Mickey along with Riku plus Kairi all together were finding a way to go home. Since Riku's dark powers failed, it was all useless. Until Sora and Kairi saw Namine so faintly away opened a path to the dark realm leading them back home. Mickey was intrigued by how it appeared never care less to enter it along with Donald and Goofy. When Namine appeared once again, Kairi and Sora stepped forward and thanked her._

"_Thank you, Namine," said Kairi._

"_Sure." Then Namine turned to Sora who had the expression of not recognizing her gladly to see him again. "See, we meet again. Like we promised."_

"_Huh?" Sora didn't quite get it._

"_You said we meet again," said a voice from nowhere alerted Sora and saw Roxas came out suddenly from Sora's inner self. "But when we did, we might not recognize each other."_

"_I did, didn't I?" said Namine with a smile._

"_But I knew you," said Roxas._

"_Hmm… it's strange."_

"_I think I understand. I see myself they way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you."_

"_I always thought that Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness…"_

"_Yeah, but you and I didn't. We get to meet our original selves."_

_So, we can be together again!" Namine sounded so cheerful since that was true._

_Roxas was happy too. "Right. Anytime Sora and Kairi are together." Roxas and Namine stood side by side looking back to Sora and Kairi._

_Kairi agreed with Roxas and said, "We'll be together everyday. Right, Sora?"_

_Answering so suddenly, Sora gave a simple reply as a yes. "Uh… yeah!"_

That was the end. When they both decided to live apart of their original selves, Roxas and Namine immerged themselves back into Sora and Kairi respectfully. Surely to be together as long that Sora and Kairi we're kept being together in the process. But Roxas and Namine we're still just alter egos of somebody else. Without any heart or memories, surely, they will create something new living inside these two people will make it worth it all.


	2. Chapter 1: Starry night

It's dark…. Everywhere. I can only see darkness. If someone who lived his whole life in darkness, what would he wish to see? Light. That's right. But how could one imagine it? He has no memories, no life, no heart yet he feels… I want to get out, right now.

"Roxas." A faint voice calls his name. It was too dark to notice or to hear. No where to go, no where to see. He really didn't care until it came this far; her voice.

"Roxas!" she calls again.

"Namine?" he replied.

"It's almost time…"

"Time? Time for what?" the Nobody was listening but didn't understand.

"The eclipse of Kingdom Hearts."

Roxas was in silence. He doesn't understand what she was talking about and surely had no idea what she had in mind. Too quiet, the dawn of a new morning was near. It maybe too short for them to talk and it's almost impossible to meet. They had to remain unnoticed again for another day. Where in a world of light, they resides in the dark but only to live in the pure hearts of somebody we certainly know.

* * * * * *

A new day has begun on the islands. It's currently summer. The sixteen year old boy wakes up in his single short bed rises to get dressed. Still yawning, he rubbed his neck feeling exhausted from all the adventuring the day before but he manages to get himself to the bathroom and wash himself. A few minutes later, he puts on his complete set outfit in colours of black, red, blue perhaps yellow too then brushes his brown spiky hair. I doubt he puts on hair gel as well. He went to the front of his room window which was facing the sea and islands and saw a tall slim girl in front of his house. He recognizes her immediately. He heard his mother calling him.

"Sora! Come down, Kairi is waiting for you," she called.

"I'm coming!" he replied as he rushed down out of his bed room.

He raced down the stairs seeing his mother already made his breakfast but accompanying Kairi at the front gate of their house. They seem to be talking so Sora took his time to finish up his breakfast which was a tuna sandwich and orange juice. Not taking so long, Sora got himself up and met Kairi at front. She was glad to see him today. Sora's mother was happy to leave the youngsters to play and went back inside. Sora and Kairi walk side by side while talking.

"Sleeping in again?" asked Kairi in a teasing way.

Sora acted bashful. Too embarrassed too say it was true.

"Summer is almost over. Don't waste your time in bed lazy bum."

"Hey, I heard that one before," said Sora. Kairi chuckled. He smiled back though then he saw somebody else. "Riku!" He ran up to him. Kairi could only sigh and join them.

"Good weather today huh?" said Sora to Riku.

"It's summer after all. It's good to see the skies are still clear for this end of summer. We haven't seen it like this for ages," Riku complimented. Sora agreed.

"That's because you two are always away." Kairi pointed out. The boys looked back at her with a cold stare. "What? Oh! Come on. Let's go to the islands. Let's enjoy the last of our summer together." She said started running towards the deck. Riku and Sora happily joined in as it felt such a long time before it all started. It was three years back then, wasn't it? The time where the three of them discovered the new worlds beyond theirs.

As the three got to the island, they got into their newest conversation. Sitting on beach; relaxing on the sand. They do whatever comes to their minds. It was claming and relaxing. Sora could easily fall back to sleep but suddenly his mind couldn't resist something dark in his dreams. It almost surprised him but it wasn't the first time it happened. Recently it's been bothering him when it became so much real during the summer.

_I dreamt of Roxas._ He thought to himself. He was definitely sure.

The weird expression troubled Riku who was beside him watching him. "Sora, are you okay?"

"Oh, wh-what?" he look at Riku by his side.

"You looked as if something was about to attack you? Are you conscious lately?" asked Riku worryingly.

"No, it's nothing." Sora didn't want to be a bother so he gets back to relaxing. "Riku, I'm just glad we are back on the islands," he said so suddenly.

"Isn't it getting a bit old saying that? It has been a year already."

"But… It all seem like it happened so fast." A little sighed was released.

"Feeling a bit nostalgic aren't you two?" said Kairi popping out from nowhere.

Riku and Sora smiled to each other as they kept these kinds of stuff to themselves. Kairi couldn't help feeling left out. What can she do? They are boys. She just have to leave it be. But lately in the summer, it was happening too much she couldn't resist asking.

"Aren't you guys happy to be back?"

"Of cause we are happy Kairi," said Sora facing Kairi who was sitting beside him.

"Let me guess, worried you couldn't contact old friends again? I admit we haven't heard from King Mickey and the others for a while, haven't we?"

"Yea…" replied Sora slowly.

Riku gave his side of his opinion. "Maybe, it's better this way. Everyone one of us has their own worlds to live in and we have to do our part. We shouldn't bother much and keep on enjoying what we have here."

"You sound like you already taken liking to the islands," said Sora to Riku.

"Who said I hated it here?"

Kairi giggled. "Well, at least we are together again."

'_Aren't we all?'_ came and echoing voice in Kairi's mind. Kairi felt an impulse sounding in her head. She rested her forehead on her right palm and focused.

The wind blown breezily; following the current waves calming hitting the shores. The three friends rested on the sandy beach until they didn't realized they were all growing up. Can't there be any further changes than before?

Later in the afternoon, Kairi and Selphie sat together to enjoy a sweet coconut drink when Selphie brought up something. It was a girls' conversation after all, where girls can be girls. Selphie seem all excited and Kairi had to wonder.

"Kairi, tonight, I was wondering if you join me star gazing," asked Selphie.

"Star gazing?" was all that Kairi could think as a response. It sounded she was letting Selphie do the explaining. Star gazing was a normal thing that they could do so Kairi doesn't understand why it would get so in the season all of a sudden.

"Yeah. Tidus and Wakka were the ones who asked me to join them but I wanted you to come as well, please…" begged Selphie.

"I don't know. They did invite you so you should go. I don't feel like star gazing tonight," answered Kairi. She had too much on her mind that she has been cold towards Selphie that it bothered her.

Selphie sat back to her position from staring at Kairi closely; trying to get her to agree. "Well, okay then. Sorry to bother you if you had other plans. I just thought it'd be okay if you were there."

"Huh?" Kairi heard a difference in her arrange of words.

"Lately, I haven't been myself. I have been afraid that I would do something that will embarrass myself in front of them."

"Why do you feel that way? You have been friends with them for a long time by now."

Selphie looked at Kairi. She noticed Kairi was still unaware of some things. "That's the thing." Selphie had stood up. "We had been together for a long time and we still are. I'm glad about that. But I'm starting to be aware that I have certain feelings towards them that I couldn't control." A little sigh left Selphie's breath. "So, Kairi, please take care of yourself."

"Selphie, what are you talking about?" Kairi also stood up and had one hand on Selphie's shoulder. Selphie just smiled when somebody out of the conversation intruded.

"Kairi! Riku has some delicious snacks for us over at the hangout. Do you want to come?" asked Sora who ran over to her.

Kairi was speechless for a moment. When she turned around to ask Selphie her opinion, she had walked away from them. Or was she walking away her? But she didn't ignore Sora so she nodded in agreement. "Okay." She smiled.

"Okay!" Sora smiled the exact way and lead Kairi the way where Riku was waiting for them. They have so much fun and never get tired of running around the island. Kairi was still figuring out what Selphie meant, at the same time hiding the feeling of uneasiness. It continued until it was time to return back to the islands; to their homes.

* * * * * *

It was a soundless night. Sora was having trouble sleeping. He had thoughts of not wanting to sleep. It was bothering him because he was awfully tired. He yawned for a lot of times now and finally got out of bed. He sat up and thought what should he do? He decided to take a walk. He put on his white sweater on for warmth and crept downstairs and out of his house without his parents knowing. He left quietly and headed out to the seaside.

Sora looked at the night sky and he was amazed on how many stars there were. He knew something magically in them. He had a feeling they were more than stars but they were other worlds. He reached out his hand and tried to grasp them but it was all in vain. "They all are safe now, aren't they? The stars look much brighter."

Sora was on the beach, lying where he was, his mind was at peace. He has his thoughts about how everything that happened when he first got the 'Keyblade' seem to past so quickly. Riku told him not to think so badly to repeat it all because a lot of bad stuff did happen as well. All in the end, it turned out the way they wanted it to be.

Sora lay fast asleep. He was brought into dreamland, yet again. His eyes twitched as his dreams brought him back, way back into his deepest memories. Which memories of his, he wasn't sure. But surely it wasn't everything that he could explain very well.

"_The next time we meet, we'll be friends for real!" he said. "Promise me, Namine."_

"_You'll only forget." Namine made sure Sora was safely put to sleep to regain his memories. "But you made a promise to someone who you could never replace. That person is your light. She will be the light that pulls your memories that are lost in the shadows of your heart back into the light."_

_Sora remembers something by that that time. "I made another promise?"_

"_I will protect Namine. Even if it's a fake memory but a promise is a promise."_

Sora was awaken shocked by his fear by his dream. The feeling of uneasiness came pass his mind. "I made another promise with… Namine?" Sora scratches his head confused. His mind was racing with all kinds unanswered questions. What was going on? Sora let out a small sigh. He rested his head again with his arms crossed under them. He tried to figure out the links between the dreams he had with the memories returning to him.

_Sometime before, Roxas had an encounter with Namine that breaks his heart. But Nobodies couldn't feel pain. They don't have a heart._

"_Maybe I would like to know, what do you know about me, that I don't?" asked Roxas._

"_You weren't supposed to exist, Roxas," replied Namine._

Unexpectedly, Sora woke up from those memories with tears from his eyes. As if, he could actually feel what Roxas had felt what he heard back then. It was an old memory of Roxas's that had been connected to him. "Why am I getting all of these memories?" cried out Sora.

"Are you all right Sora?" asked Kairi out of nowhere.

"Kairi?!" Sora sat up so abruptly. By looking into Kairi's eyes. He heard a faint call to him and it echoed into his mind.

'_The chain of memories will reattach in time. So don't be afraid of remember of something you forgot.' _

"Is there something I forgotten? Or is there something I should remember? I don't understand. It's all confusing me, Kairi," he said looking down to the sand.

Kairi bent down to her best friend with a pity look. "Sora, you've been through a lot and I would feel it's something that you can act upon. But I'll always be here if you need any help."

"Thanks Kairi." Kairi sat down beside Sora and looked towards the sea. "But Kairi, what made you came here all of a sudden?"

Kairi giggled. "I was having the same nightmare."

"The same nightmare?"

"Lately, I am having these strange dreams. I figured it might have something to do with the chain of memories. Your memories to be exact."

"The chain of memories?" Sora had heard of that. "Kairi, what do you know about the chain of memories?"

"I think, the chain of memories are the memories that links us all together. Whenever remembering something will always lead to remembering another." Kairi paused and closed her eyes remembering those exact words from her dream. "Those memories will continue as long they are connected to us."

Sora shaped a ball with his hand. His only conclusion was, "I guess, there will always be a connection between us, Kairi. That I know since I got back my memories because of you."

"Because of me?"

"Namine told me, you…" Sora has his words stuck between his mind. _"She is your light. Remember her and all of your memories lost in the shadows of your heart will come back into the light." _"Oh, it's nothing."

It was a little disappointing for Kairi that Sora didn't finished his sentence. She had expected more or was she just dreaming again? Like what Selphie had said to her earlier, she and Sora had been together for a long time since she was drifted to Destiny Islands. It was him who found her in the first place. Did they really have something special? It was doubtless if they had. She sat back and remembers something apart from her dreams of memories.

"_I wanted to see you, just this once," said Namine back in Twilight Town. It was her first encounter she had with Roxas._

"_Me?"_

"_Yes, you." After that, she walked away. The reason disobeyed DiZ and went into the virtual world, was to meet Roxas. He was the only one who could complete Sora. "Roxas can, he will able to save Sora."_

_Back in the white room, Namine had said some terrible things that hurt Roxas. For her, it was like hurting Sora for he was half of him. But the things she told could never been taken back. Not with her powers she can. "I'm sorry. Maybe some things are better left unsaid."_

Kairi knew Namine also thought of Sora as somebody special but she also heard something past in her deepest dreams, very faintly she could remember something happened on the day on Sora's awakening. _"Sora, you're lucky…"_ But it was Namine who said that.

Kairi had her eyes on Sora as if she could feel like Namine wanted to take a good look on how Roxas was doing.Sora who was keeping quiet until now notice Kairi was staring at him. Their eyes' met. A shooting star past by them but they didn't even stop to watch it. Followed by another few shooting stars across the sky. Something unusually was happening and the both of them didn't move a budge.

Sora eyes reflected the object in the sky, finally after moments of thinking. He's totally surprised to see what he is seeing. The huge object which was dark at first suddenly lit up little by little was now shining brightly in the sky. He was too speechless. It's was a beautiful full moon to the others point of view. But it wasn't a normal moon, it was, "It's Kingdom Hearts." Sora stood up.

"Is it really…? So it is." Kairi got up beside Sora and her eyes cast over to Kingdom Hearts.

The heart shaped moon was shining in the skies of Destiny Islands. Kairi and Sora had no idea why it was here. They were only mere witnesses of this odd phenomenal. It was still beautiful since they last saw it but it gave a strange aura and sense of feeling to them. "What is happening?" asked Sora.

"Don't be afraid," said Kairi. Sora is surprised again as Kairi held Sora's hand entwining them together. "You're not alone."

Sora slowly smiled and nodded. A feeling somewhere inside him made him suddenly said, "I don't know what's going on but whatever happens, I'll protect you." _Kairi and Namine is the same person. No matter to which I made this promise with first, a promise is a promise. I'll keep it._ Sora was surprised to see somebody else on the beach. "Huh?"

Then two figures appeared before Sora and Kairi. They were identical to the way they were standing in front of them watching the sky; the Kingdom Hearts. One was a boy and one was a girl. They both looked as if they known each other for a long time now. Sora wanted to greet them but Kairi held him back. Kairi told Sora that they were people they already knew. Sora smiled; he'd understand.

"I wanted to see you again," said Roxas.

"Me too," said Namine. "I am happy that you still remember even in the real world."

"Yea, it made me worried," said Roxas. He turned around to where Sora and Kairi were keeping quiet behind them. Roxas and Namine smiled. They walked up to the two of them so they wouldn't be waiting with confused faces all night.

"Lately, you've been having dreams of us right?" said Namine to Sora and Kairi.

"We're sorry but the unexpected things are finally affecting the both of you," said Roxas.

"Affecting us? What is?" asked Sora.

"The memories. Your memories and our memories," said Namine. Sora and Kairi exchanged confuse glances now. Meaning they needed an explanation. "Because now we have been living apart of your lives, within your hearts, we have slowly to become each of you, yourselves. Naturally the memories and the past lives we had have returning to you."

"Of cause, you don't realize that. We're Nobodies," said Roxas.

"Don't say that as if it was something terrible," replied Sora. Roxas shot a cold glare back at Sora. "Oh yeah, you're my other half." Sora have gotten used to Roxas more like a friend now he's often apart of him that he didn't realize Roxas was just half of himself using a different name.

"Listen. We don't know if we should either be happy or worried about your unwanted memories slowly returning," told Namine.

"Who said we didn't want them?" asked Sora.

"It might be a problem when you remember something that was never meant to be remembered. Remembering another's memory is confusing," said Roxas.

"Not only that, Sora. Our memories of our existence will also slowly returning to the both of you. I don't know what affect will this cause to you and Kairi," explained Namine. "It might cause a broken heart."

That was a surprise to both Kairi and Sora. Namine knew more than they expected. Kairi had a question to ask. "About Kingdom Hearts; do you know any reason it has shown itself?"

"Kingdom Hearts exist for the birth of people's hearts along with its darkness and light. But the reason why it's here because we have a wish for Kingdom Hearts," explained Roxas. He had his hand clutching the left part of his shirt. He thought it brought a meaning.

"Roxas? What did you say? You have a wish?" asked Sora to his other half.

"Another thing, Kingdom Hearts, will be eclipsed," said Namine.

"Eclipsed?" said Sora and Kairi together. "An eclipse on Kingdom Hearts…"

"Is that a good thing?" asked Kairi. They both looked to their Nobodies seriously. No happy faces were shown between them. That means they were really hiding something from the start.

"What is really going on? Kingdom Hearts, does it have anything to do with you and the memories we are having every night?" asked Sora with a higher tone.

Roxas and Namine looked at each other and decided on something. It was something they already discussed something before; in their dreams.

"Sora, there something else we need to ask of you," said Namine.

"What is it Namine?"

"Most of our memories are connected to you."

"To me?"

Roxas stepped forward. "The promises, the meetings. Those memories which you had and we had during our past lives, they match so perfectly you might be confused about who you are and who we are. We hoped, we wouldn't need to say this, but our existence might be forgotten."

"Forgotten? What do you mean? You're disappearing?" Sora couldn't figure that. He was surely sad about that. Whatever Roxas said must be true and he could believe that but Sora wished that he was lying.

"We won't disappear because we are you."

"But now, all of our memories are connected. Slowly becoming your own; yours and Kairi's. Soon enough, you might not even remember us anymore," explained Namine.

"That's not true. You are you. I'm sure; this is all just a misunderstanding. We need you," said Sora.

'We need you; he said,' thought Kairi by herself. He could see the determination in Sora trying to configure how important the Nobodies were to him. Could she have the same way towards them as for Sora? Sora have known them long before her, that's she was sure.

Hearing Sora's serious voice getting much louder than before, Sora could be mad at her saying a thing like that. "We're sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry Namine," said Kairi. Kairi knew this was hard for them but she also felt so worried if they had to forget them. "For what I could understand now, what are you two going to do now? There must be some way we can save you two. I… I believe so," trying to get Sora's hopes up, she wants the Nobodies to keep on existing.

"Kairi… I do too believe," said Sora.

Roxas and Namine didn't show anything that might help them smile again but there was still something they kept from them. Roxas had to say it before Namine. He'll regret it if he didn't. He looked at Kingdom Hearts which was shining before them and told them, "A rebirth…"

Namine's sad expression gotten deeper. "If there was a chance we might exist, it's now," said Roxas.

Sora and Kairi shared the silence. So there was a way for Roxas and Namine exist with the help of Kingdom Hearts? It failed before, hadn't it? It only reason they still exist because they have returned to their original selves. Did Roxas mean a different kind of existence which Sora and Kairi would still remember them? But it would make them at least happiness it there was.

"We will help. We promise…"

* * * * * *

Riku was on the island on top of a high hill seeing it out view of the islands. He looked above to also see Kingdom Hearts shinning here on Destiny Islands. Beside him was mail machine he's been keeping hidden from Sora and Kairi. It was being fixed because it was damaged before. It was useable for them to contact other worlds but Riku had some reasons that he won't let Sora and the others make contact.

"Can you see this King Mickey? Kingdom Hearts is here," talked Riku to himself. He put in some odd codes into the machine which he had written his message that he needs it to be sent to the Disney Castle. It took a short time to work and sent the mail at light speed. "I hope this gets to you as soon as possible." That was what Riku had hoped.

Back on the other island, Sora and Kairi agreed to help Roxas and Namine. It was still unsure how. Namine told Sora and Kairi something important about Kingdom Hearts before they had gotten further involved.

"It's too late, we are already involve," said Sora.

Namine had her face low avoid meeting Sora's fierce eyes but he had a kind intention for she known him. "I and Roxas had hoped, we could be just like everybody else."

"Like everybody else? Like having a heart… Feelings?" stated Kairi. Namine nodded.

Sora gave such a long thought and said, "You know, even now, you two have such good lives before we met you two. I'm sure you guys have good hearts inside the two of you. Even if you two are Nobodies."

"You still don't understand what a Nobody truly is, huh?" said Roxas. "You're good Sora. But, we Nobodies only act the way we are because we have memories of our past lives which is the one heart's we were born from."

So Sora thought and made a summary: "Roxas is my Nobody and that he could use the Keyblade like me. Namine is Kairi's Nobody. She could arrange links of memories that belong to me and those connected to me. _I'm still unsure why. _Without them, no, without us, they will just disappear."

Sora looked to Roxas and Namine and gave his opinion. "Hey, even if we're here, I still don't get it why you'll disappear."

"**Beings of the realm of light," **said a voice so strong from above. Sora and the other looked up and thought it came from Kingdom Hearts for sure. **"The two beings who you call Nobodies won't disappear as long they are kept safe in the hearts of those who remembers them."**

A ray of hope sparkles in Roxas's eyes. Roxas thought it was his chance to say something in respond to Kingdom Hearts. All this time working with the Organization, they hoped something like this would happen. "Kingdom Hearts! Please, tell us, how can we obtain a heart of our own?"

"Roxas…" Namine whispered behind him.

"**You already have a heart. Your heart belongs to the Keyblade bearer and there you should stay."**

"No! I want a heart of my own. I want to live my own life!" shouted Roxas. It made Sora and the rest all shocked by his exclamation. "I want to belong in a world where I can feel and smile for my own. Make my own promises that I would keep not just because I am apart of somebody else's."

"Not apart of somebody else's… heart, right?" said Sora. Then they all saw Roxas started crouching on the ground begging for a life. Sora ran up to him and tried to get him to stand up.

"Don't stop me! You won't understand how long I waited for this chance. It's a chance that I and the Organization waited and I will NOT loose this time," said Roxas facing the ground.

Sora's lips were sealed as he heard Roxas was serious. It what was he wanted. For the first time he has seen, this was the only thing different between them. Roxas had suffered a different life than his. So what he did was followed Roxas.

Roxas took a sneak at Sora and was surprised what Sora was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Please, Kingdom Hearts. I begged of you to give Roxas a chance. He'll be a good person I'm sure of you," said Sora. Sora would like to see of his Nobody in person since in the World that Never Was. He remembered what he said.

"Sora…" Kairi had hoped for him and went to his side. "I beg of you too. Give Namine a chance to live too."

"What? Me as well?" asked Namine clueless.

"We had a promise. It is to keep you two safe. That means, not forgotten, not to get hurt by taking advantage of both of your lives and memories. That's what I think is best," said Kairi. _Besides, if it's Namine, it's her that will keep Roxas company._

"**So it's the one of The Princess of Hearts. Never expect less from you," **respondedKingdom Hearts.

Sora had got up with Kairi's help and courage they walked up to discuss the matter further. Kingdom Heart has the power over other's hearts and it would help them and everybody else as they wish. And their wish was to help Roxas and Namine, without a doubt. That means, realizing their wish as well.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Namine?

"Namine, wasn't it you who had planned this in the first place?" said Roxas.

"Yes, I'm afraid if it's too much. Forcefully to say, they might pay a price. For they don't know what this means to them after their loose something precious to them."

"We shall take that risk. It's our only chance. We have to try."

Namine went up to Roxas's side a few steps away from Sora and Kairi while they were discussing on a plan. She was really quiet and worried. The plan was to create a new existence but she knew there would be a price to pay. Nothing was easy. She already told that to Roxas and he'd agree to it.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. I've promised didn't I?" said Roxas. His hand touched hers. "You're not alone anymore. We're in this together."

"Roxas, you…"

"Don't loose faith in them. Their have much pure feelings than any of us. You should see this coming already."

"Yes… I have." Namine smiled. It helped to lighten her ease. Roxas, Sora and Kairi were there together with her now. There shouldn't be any worries for her and she had hoped now: _If we were ever existed, I will have my turn helping you too, Roxas. I promise._


End file.
